


Quidditch Calendar - June

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Series: Quidditch Calendar [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bisexual Ron Weasley, Complete, Daydreaming, Drabble, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fundraisers, Imagination, M/M, Masturbation, Model Draco Malfoy, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, POV Harry Potter, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Quidditch, Quidditch Calendar Series, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Switch Harry Potter, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: Post war Harry and his group of friends decide to find a large group of previous Hogwarts quidditch players to post for a quidditch calendar in hopes of raising money to rebuild the Hogwarts pitch! Of course everyone is going to enjoy a different month for a different reason. Or is it the same reason? What do we have for June?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: Quidditch Calendar [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722376
Comments: 21
Kudos: 108





	Quidditch Calendar - June

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know June isa bit late but this month has been very busy for me. My daughters birthday, my birthday, my nieces birthday, babysitting duty, family drama, litter of kittens born yada yada yada. Busy. 
> 
> I still hope this turned out good though and you think it’s as hot as I do! Ron’s picture last month I got a lot of requests for Ron's POV to Draco’s but I’d already planned for Harry. I’ve developed a new enjoyment for a little Rarry though so my brain figured out a way to squeeze it all in here. I plan to elaborate on this one day cause screw Harry I want to see that visual! 
> 
> A/N2: All rights belong to JK Rowling…..blah blah blah. No money for me. Fun. Not an english major. Don’t like don’t read etc etc etc.

Harry watched Malfoy posing in the picture. Moving slowly and seductively with that hard expression he always wore until it grew into a smug smirk towards the end. It was so Malfoy-ish it was ridiculous. Especially since Ginny had clearly encouraged it and thought it held appeal. The witch wasn't wrong.   
The new broom they had all been given to model in the quidditch calendar was held out in front of him. Dark handle in both hands with bristles on the ground as he stood sideways to it and the camera. His dark green quidditch jumper caused his pale skin to almost shine due to the contrast. Ginny had also decided seeker robes were unnecessary since they didn’t show off their figures, which she had said was absolutely necessary. and again he had to agree with her.   
The entire bloody calendar had turned out brilliant thanks to her eye, but some months were so much better than others. Compared to the others he thought his own picture was rather dull. Most got a full body shot while his was narrowed in. Her, Hermione, Cho, and a few others had insisted it was capturing though.   
Regardless he supposed they had a reason and whatever would get them the most sales is what mattered to him. Mattered for the school. The whole point was to raise money for Hogwarts Quidditch program after all. Maybe it was just a girl thing he thought. A specific taste because Ron and a few of the blokes agreed with him. The calendar consisted mostly of men because there hadn't been a surplus of talented female players from their days so it was hard figuring out who to ask.  
Finding players from all the houses had been a bit challenging also. As soon as it was suggested they include all houses in the quidditch calendar though, for true Hogwarts representation, Malfoy had been the first to come to his mind. Which he would admit to himself the Slytherin occupied a lot since the final battle. There had been absolutely no hesitance on his end in involving the blond whereas a few participants had been against it. However they had convinced them all it showed post war progression.   
Besides, even if people loathed him, which he knew most did, they finally had to confess he was a bloody brilliant quidditch player. Always beating every other house seeker except for him. Cho had been quite sour about it when it was brought up in the discussion. Honestly Harry thought if he wasn’t at Hogwarts at the same time Malfoy would have no doubt been the best seeker.   
Malfoy knew it too and it drove them both up a wall every game, every time. Since the second it had been announced he had made the house team that first year. His casual full of himself attitude was only amplified in his quidditch picture. It was all over his face. His arrogant, pointed, defined, flawless, shining stupid face that was raking the camera up and down as his picture on the calendar continued to move.   
“Merlin he is a cocky ass git isn't he?” Ron groaned behind him.   
Harry’s throat rumbled in acknowledgement. “Fuck yea he is. Look at him,” he breathed through his thoughts.   
His eyes were glued constantly to the blond’s seductive and painfully slow slide down the broomstick as he continued stroking his harded cock. His and Ron’s backs were flush together, allowing them to feel each other's movements. It was an added level of sensation that made wanking all the more intense when they were together. He never got enough of that added bonus.  
It was an arrangement they had awkwardly worked out during their months spent in a tent together on the run during the war. Such close proximity all the time it had been incredibly difficult to get a wank in and the feeling of an orgasm was one of the only good feelings at those times. Doing it around Hermione just wasn’t an option for him and wilted his own cock every time. Ron had agreed it was just too weird with her in the tent at the same time also even if occasionally he thought about the witch during it. While Harry had known that was true he had still grimaced a little at the admittance since they were doing it together.   
Living in a boys dorm being around other blokes wanking near them wasn’t strange to him. Especially with Ron always in the bed next to him, or in the case on the run, below him. The redhead wasn’t exactly quiet while he wanked after all. It only took one time for him in the heart of winter, desperate with visuals to go along with the redhead’s actions because he just hadn’t been able to stop imaging them since the tosser couldn’t bother with a silencing charm, for him to out himself as wanking along with him every time.   
While at first it had weirded Ron out, wanking together was a habit they fell into for a long time until it was all over. While post war they weren't exactly making arrangements for their mutual wank sessions, if a topic got brought up that they both found arousing they fell back into the moment without hesitation. They were best mates that had been through hell and back togetting to enjoy something so close together was comforting. Not to mention incredibly hot.   
On the run Harry had finally confessed to Ron after a wank session that he liked blokes as well as girls. He had expected a dramatic and creeped out expression from his friend but it turned out the opposite. Ron hardly cared and apparently it was because the redhead had been curious himself since his crush on Viktor Krum.  
Still they never themselves did anything sexual with each other besides wanking at the same time. He wasn’t sure he wanted to fuck around with his best mate after all but listening to him was another story. The sounds he made and his filthy mouth anyone could get off on.  
Harry bit his lip stroking himself faster wondering what kind of sounds Malfoy would make. He had a feeling the Slytherin was a man that would put up a fight before just down right melting into the sheets. Smart mouthed and taunting until he was so turned on he would be a whimpering and wiggling mess beneath him. Maybe they would even grapple for who would be on top.   
He wanted that. Harry wanted a rough little fight for dominance. Those long arms grabbing at him. Scratching him. The git sneering at him with those grey eyes that wouldn’t quit looking at him while they turned into a storm. He could care less if the blond was on top of him. As long as it was a fight and ended up with a cock in someone's ass. He didn’t care who’s. There was a fire there. An annoying, itching, fire that he needed scratched and Malfoy was one who would satisfy that.  
“Think he has ever taken it up the arse before?” Harry asked curiously watching him slide back down into that squat he loved. The man’s jumper rose up to reveal a pale patch of skin on the small of his back. His arse stuck out just right with his crotch still almost touching the broom bristles. Tight beige quidditch trousers defining its firmness. A firmness that said he could take whatever pounding he had in store for him.   
“Who cares about his arse?” Ron said dismissively and he could feel the man's arm picking up speed. Harry knew that the redhead was fixated on the smirk Malfoy wore in the picture. He had his own calendar in front of him. They could have shared but being back to back was their favorite so they could feel each other without actually touching each other's bits or making eye contact in the moment. Harry was a little scared to do it cause he was afraid he might want Ron’s natural roughness.   
“I want those snarky lips wrapped around my cock. I’d fuck his face until he is choking on my cum….” Ron continued.  
Harry choked on a moan of his own instead of cum at his friend's words. He tightened his hold on his leaking cock so he wouldn’t come right away as his balls ached with a tease of release. This session was proving to be more intense than any other and he wanted to enjoy it as long as he could.   
It was difficult to tame his sparking nerve endings though as Malfoy rocked his pelvis closer to the broom as he started to rise back up slowly. Snitch zooming into the picture where the man caught it lazily with his right hand as it went to zip above him. When he reached a full standing position the blond let it go again carelessly like catching it hardly took effort.   
“Oh Merlin Ron that’s fucking good. Don’t say that,” Harry nearly pleaded but he knew that would only encourage the redhead. In the back of his brain that is what he wanted to hear. Ron’s breathless and in this case growling graphic descriptions.   
“It’s true. I’d grab that stupid blond hair…” Ron grunted deeply just like he knew he would. “I’d grab it in my fist. Twisting it. Mmmm. Then fuck his snarky fucking mouth so hard he won’t be able to use it again without remembering my cock down his throat.”   
Harry let out a stuttered breath. “Merlin I want to see that,” he admitted shamelessly stroking his cock faster again. His balls tightened with a threat at the visual Ron was painting for him.  
“So do I. Fuck!” Ron exclaimed loudly, dropping his head back and hitting him.   
The action caused him to buck him into his own hand and lean back against his friend also. Their heads resting next to each other on their naked shoulders that weren’t moving with the jerking speed of fisting their cocks and chasing an upcoming orgasm. It was always more intense when their shirts were off. The heat of each other's skin added to the realness. Sometimes they shed their pants all the way off also and Harry wished they had this time.   
“I want it. Merlin Ron I want it,” Harry said desperately, eyes still focused intensely on Malfoy’s body. He wanted to know if it would feel like Ron’s pressed up against him. “I want to fuck his tight little arse while you fuck his face. Merlin….” Harry started panting. The image was absolutely overwhelming and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.  
Ron and him double teaming the Slytherin? Shagging the living daylights out of him together? He bet Malfoy was a kinky bastard that would get off on it too. Get off on them absolutely destroying his perfect little pale arse before either of them could cum. That didn’t matter though. They would keep fucking him regardless until he was limp at their disposal and the blond would fucking love every bit of it. Something inside him just knew it.  
“Oh oh oh…..ohhhh…..” Harry whined through his moan. There was nothing left stopping him and when the picture of Malfoy squatting holding his hand out on his way up, pretending the snitch was his cock, replayed itself one last time he was going to be unable to stop himself from tipping over.   
“Fuck yea just like that mate. Just….like...that…..” Ron emphasised each of his last words with a thrust of his hips that he could feel against his backside. Their hard pants mingling together in the air.   
Harry came all over his stomach with a mewl as Ron spoke, followed by a loud groan coming from behind him. Their backs pressing hard and rubbing against each other from the intensity as they both lost themselves in their orgasms. If his aching cock hadn’t needed the continued stroking, if the warm cum coating his length and fist wasn’t ball tingling he would have wanted to run his hands all over his own body or the redhead’s body to feel more. He wanted more like Malfoy holding onto him while he was cuming inside him.  
Slowly their movements stopped. Heavy breathing between the two of them was still loud. A few after shakes from the explosion of endorphins causing his body to twitch. He licked his lips as he felt them beginning to dry out from his parted lips. That had been so much more than he expected when he had first saw Malfoy’s picture when he flipped to June. More than he imagined when he and Ron had started talking about the Slytherin and his smug attractiveness.   
“Merlin that was a good ass wank mate,” Ron half laughed with the oxygen he had apparently managed to regain.   
Harry just continued staring up at the ceiling. Blinking occasionally as everything replayed in his mind again. His cock showed vague interest in the image and new memory even though he was already emptied and softened. As if it hadn’t happened only seconds ago. He moaned a little again for what reason he didn’t know.   
Absorbing the heat of his and Ron’s bodies pressed together. It was proving harder for him to ground himself and relax from his orgasm. Something in him just wanted more. His brain said more. More. More. Something felt unsatisfied and although his cock was spent he was still tingling with feeling.  
“Ron?” he said aloud realizing what was wrong with him. Harry felt the redhead turn a little like he was trying to look back but he had no desire to move yet and meet his eye.   
It wasn’t due to being uncomfortable or anything. If he had to admit it he enjoyed seeing the mess his friend made all over his hand and cock with the generous amount of seed he always produced. He didn’t know where the man’s insecurities ever came from with how much he packed in his pants. The red of his pubes made him look exotic too. Another image of Malfoy’s shiny blond hair and pointed nose being stuffed against his friends crotch over and over again came into his visuals.  
“Yea?” Ron said when he didn’t elaborate.   
Harry nodded his head against his friend's shoulder, accepting the truth before he said it. “I really want us to shag him now,” he admitted rubbing at his oversensitive cock, smearing the cum all over for no reason other than imagining it was Malfoy’s arse. To his surprise he felt the redhead shrug.   
“I’ll shag the git if you will,” Ron said and Harry squeezed his eyes shut. Whimpering and tightening his muscles as he dug his nails into his exposed thigh so he wouldn’t torture his cock with more stimulation due to excitement. Somehow he was going to have to make that happen.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Good? No? I’m gonna make it happen. One shot plunnies here I come. If I do, or well when I do, it will be a separate story. I will update here though. Remember in this series each Quidditch Calendar month will be a different ship/pairing and POV. Soon we will be moving on to some crazy rare pairings and POV’s!


End file.
